


Magic comes with a Price

by LucidaCentury (Sephora909)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-01-23 20:03:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1577750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephora909/pseuds/LucidaCentury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At Mary Margaret’s request, Belle is going with the teacher’s class to their outing at the circus. That’s where the librarian discovers a mystery of a man in need and the darkest secrets of Storybrooke. (Circus AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [Read and like this story on Tumblr :D](http://lucidacentury.tumblr.com/tagged/Magic-comes-with-a-Price/chrono)

Belle hated the circus. Of course, when she was a kid, it was different : all these colors, this joyful atmosphere and those exotic animals were everything a little girl could dream of. But she grew up to realize how badly most of the animals were treated. Living in a tiny cage and always performing the same trick, that was a cruel fate Belle didn’t want for even the most bloodthirsty of animals. That was why she went outside of the tent while the lion tamer was onstage.

Even though she would have liked not going at all, her friend Mary Margaret had personally asked Belle to come with her class as an accompanying adult to keep an eye on Henry. As she has been working as his babysitter for years, she knew the boy tended to get restless when something sparked his interest – and the circus was definitely one of the most exciting places to be for a child. One extra pair of eyes would not be too much to prevent him from getting in trouble. Besides, Henry had practically begged her to come and she didn’t have the heart to refuse. After all, they were each other’s best friend.

When the loud cheerful music indicated that the barbaric act was over, Belle came back under the circus tent. She had barely reached her seat at the edge of their little ground than Mary Margaret came running toward her and seized her shoulders in a tight grip.

“Oh my God, Belle, tell me you know where Henry went.”

The poor teacher sounded as desperate as she looked: her eyes were full of fear and her face was white as snow.

“I… I thought you had seen me going out.”

Before Mary Margaret could explode in a fit a panic, Belle took her friend’s hands in hers.

“I’ll go find him, he can’t have gone very far. You stay here and watch over the other children. Okay?”

Her soft voice soothed the teacher enough to keep her from breaking down, but she answered only with a nod and a deep calming breath. Belle did the same, then went out of the circus tent again.

Security didn’t seem to be the main preoccupation here, since Belle easily slipped behind a loose part of the tent’s wall to get backstage. The place was swarming with performers, animals and props. No one noticed the small woman lost in the crowd, but many bumped into her. She would never find Henry in here. Regina would kill her with her own hands if she lost him. Except for finally getting thrown to the ground, staying here was useless. After using her elbows to cross the unceasing flow of people, Belle eventually managed to get out of the tent on the side where the trailers were parked.

Mary Margaret should have taken Ruby along with her instead of Belle. Only their common friend with her exceptional instincts could find a ten years old in such a maze of metal. She looked in every direction, but all she noticed was the lion tamer ogling at her from afar. After taking a deep breath to contain her disgust, the brave woman went to him.

“Excuse-me, I’m looking for a boy who gave me the slip, have you seen him?”

“The name’s Gaston. And I never would have escaped from you.”

Did he really think that line would work on anyone? Now she was not only tired of this place and also of its occupants.

“That doesn’t answer my question. Have you seen a little boy?” she repeated slower as of she was talking to a dimwit, which has probably the case.

“Why would you care about a boy when you can have a real man?”

That guy was infuriating! Henry could be getting eaten by his lion right now, he would still keep on with his stupid courtship.

“Well, I think I’ve wasted enough time. I should really go now,” she said with as much diplomacy as she could, although even a blind person would notice how forced her smile was.

“No, you just…”

Gaston’s cocky attitude turned into a panic quite similar to Mary Margaret’s. Looking intently past her, his face turned livid. He began to walk backward, as if his feet had taken a decision faster than his brain, then he ran away without a word. That was weird, but at least she got rid of him.

Out of curiosity, she turned around to try to determine what had caused a strong man, who just said he would never leave her, to flee in such a hurry. There was nothing but a small tent decorated in stripes of faded shades of red and yellow. When she looked closer, Belle noticed a small puff of mauve smoke coming from the entrance. Her curiosity struck once more. As with the bulking lion tamer, her feet seemed to walk on their own accord, but this time, they were walking closer to the tent. However, after taking a few steps closer, a voice made her freeze.

“My book! Give it back!”

Henry! Belle immediately rushed to her boy’s rescue and barged in the tent. It was dark inside, but she only cared about the kid who had his back right in front of her.

“Henry!”

Startled, the boy quickly turned around.

“Belle? What are you doing here?”

“I should be the one asking that question, you sneaky fox.”

Belle knelt to hug him, but she stood up as soon as she heard a high-pitched giggle.

“A family reunion, how moving,” the shrill voice said, dripping with sarcasm. “I do love a fine drama.”

It was a strange voice, one that didn’t sound natural. Yet Belle recognized it as belonging to a man. She looked for him in the darkness of the room, and only then did she notice the cage as large as a lion’s before her. Belle frowned deeply as she realized the man who had talked was locked inside. Something was definitely wrong. She hugged Henry very close to her.

“Who are you? Show yourself,” she asked, trying to sound more firm than scared.

“Demanding little thing, aren’t you? Just like your boy.”

Belle didn’t like his accusing tone at all. They’d better leave before something wrong happened.

“Come on Henry, let’s get out.”

She put a hand on his shoulder to lead him toward the exit, but the boy tugged at her dress.

“We can’t go yet! He took my book, we have to get it back!”

The helplessness in Henry’s eyes was heartbreaking. Belle knew his book of fairy tales was his whole world. Since Mary Margaret had given it to him, he had never parted with it, no matter where he went. She knew it might get quite dangerous to deal with the strange man, but it would be worth it.

“Go back to your teacher. I’ll get your book, okay?”

Henry answered her with a smile and a nod. He always trusted her, saying she was brave enough to do anything she wanted. Belle ruffled his hair on his way out. If he believed she could do it, then she would not disappoint him.

“I’m sorry, dearie, but you’ll have to tell your precious Henry,” the haughty voice said with an emphasis on the name, “that no one breaks a deal with me.”

Belle frowned at his words. She had no idea what he was talking about. Perhaps it was just a trick to keep the book.

“Why don’t you begin by stepping into the light?”

Though she was tired of always asking the same question twice to these circus people, she would have been thankful it he had chosen a nicer way to spare her from having to repeat herself a third time. Like a wild beast, he leaped from the back of the cage to cling to the bars while giggling madly. Belle jumped in fright. At first, she looked at him like she did when she silently scolded Henry for his pranks, but it was quickly replaced with astonishment.

Staring at the man from head to toe, Belle wasn’t sure she was in front of a human or an overgrown lizard. Every inch of him was covered either in leather or reptile skin: his knee high boots, his tight pants, his waistcoat… and even his very skin. When she realized she was gaping at him, Belle closed her mouth and glared at him instead. Whatever he was, she didn’t like that smug expression of his as he relished her fear.

“Is the delicate maiden frightened of the beast?”

“Don’t call me that!”

“Oh, my, I’m quaking in my boots,” he said with sarcastic fear.

There was something about this man that Belle found both irritating and endearing. She didn’t quite know what, but it made her smile anyway. The man behind the bars frowned at her for a second, but then it was gone. His face was quite expressive: amusement, smugness, intimidation, it was all in his thin lips and unnaturally large eyes. When Belle found herself staring for a second time, she decided it would not hurt to try to know a little more about this mysterious lizard man.

“Why are you in a cage?”

“In case you haven’t noticed: I’m a monster, dearie.”

“Please, you’re just a bodypainted actor. Or perhaps they locked you up because you turned mad?”

“That’s beside the point.”

Belle frowned at his indirect admission of being mad. This man wasn’t peculiar just because of his looks. She noticed he also gesticulated far more than the average person, as if he was trying to turn his interlocutor’s attention away from something.

“I’m a powerful magician, nothing like those worthless illusionists next door. For a little something, I can get you anything your heart desires. Just tell me what, and we have a deal.”

There was much Belle wanted to know that he had left unanswered. Of course, he did so on purpose. The sole fact of proving her he could do real magic as he claimed could take… Not that much words, if he could prove it with acts.

“So that’s how you tricked Henry.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“As much as Henry would love fairy tales to be real, he’s old enough to know it’s not the case. So he asked you to get him something to prove you were lying. And you took his book as a ‘little something’ to pay for your trick.”

The man’s slight frown slowly turned into a pleased expression. His wide grin unsettled Belle a bit, but she did her best not to show it.

“Smart deduction, but! Trick or not, it’s not something for nothing, dearie. That book looks very interesting, and I fully intend to keep it… Unless you give me something more attractive.”

Despite his tone and his choice of words, he didn’t look like he was after physical favors. He kept staring at her right in the eye, as if the prospect of getting something more entertaining than Henry’s book was the most exciting thing that ever happened to him. Well, if he really was trapped in this cage, then it was probably true…

“Would you give me Henry’s book if I come back tomorrow with three other books and a homecooked meal?”

The man’s eyebrow shot up. Whether he was surprised or interested, Belle couldn’t tell. Maybe it was a bit of both.

“It looked to me that this book is really valuable to your boy… You’ll have to raise the bidding.”

The sudden and unexplained appearance of a purple cloud of smoke startled Belle who let out a squeak. She took a step back, but when she saw Henry’s book in the man’s hand, she came closer to him and stared at him in utter puzzlement.

“How the hell did you do that?”

“Were you not listening? I did tell you I’m a magician.”

Belle stopped gaping at him when he shot her an annoyed look. How could he expect her to just believe real magic existed? There had to be a trick.

“Now, about my price. Come here every morning with a book and a good breakfast until the circus leaves town, and I will gladly surrender your boy’s book. Do we have a deal?”

“Only if you give me the book now. You seem to know how important it is for Henry.”

“Deal!”

The strange man giggled madly again, but this time he wriggled like Henry when Belle told him he could have another slice of cake. When he was done with his burst of enthusiasm, he put his arm through the bars and handed her the book. Belle took it with one hand, then she held out the other. The man frowned at her, silently asking what she was doing.

“Are we not supposed to shake hands to seal our deal?” she asked, a bit embarrassed by his scrutiny.

Belle noticed his hand twitching, as if he was preparing for the contact to come. His voice even lacked some of his usual taunting tone when he agreed.

“As you wish, dearie.”

All his previous doubts seemed forgotten when he reached for her hand and shook it a bit too vigorously. His feral smirk was back on, but it faded slightly when Belle began to stroke his hand. She was too focused on his skin to notice his puzzled expression or the way his hand froze in hers. His skin wasn’t exactly scally, but quite rough, nothing compared to human skin. Belle gasped when she stroke the flesh harder and the makeup didn’t rub off. It really wasn’t makeup.

“Your skin… How…?”

Belle looked up into his eyes. He was smirking at her like he enjoyed her confusion more than anything in the world.

“You’d better start believing in magic, dearie, you’ve just got yourself into a nasty fairy tale.”

_End of Chapter 1_


	2. Chapter 2

Belle couldn’t sleep that night. Really, how could she? She had seen magic, real magic, being performed right before her very eyes. Just like Henry, she had always hoped magic to be true, but she couldn’t just believe it. Everyone would know it if magic was real. Yet there was no way she could explain how that man had done to make Henry’s book appear out of nowhere, it wasn’t exactly a small book. She had to ask the circus stranger for more information. If she annoyed him enough with her questions, perhaps he would end up answering them.

That man… Belle couldn’t find enough time to curse herself for not asking his name. It was infuriating not be able to put a name on a face. And what a face he had. True, he was no prince charming, but Belle had never been interested in them. She loved the villains far more. Their personality had more depth and their psychology was more complex. Prince charmings were only good enough to smile like actors in a Colgate ad and to open their arms to rescue the falling princess. The circus stranger would probably insult the princess with a quip regarding her brainless behavior which got her in trouble in the first place.

Strangely enough, and as much as magic unsettled her, Belle wasn’t all that shocked by the man’s reptilian looks. Maybe it was because she didn’t get a good look at him. In a few hours she would get to see him again, and in daylight. Would she scream when she finally sees what a terrible monster he is?

Anticipation made Belle squirm in her bed and bit her lips. She had read so many books, pictured herself as the heroine so many times, that what was happening felt a bit like a dream come true. But Belle knew it would be dangerous, and she feared it would turn bad. In fact, she was sure it would. Everytime she tried to be a hero, it backfired. Yet she just couldn’t stop helping people and this time was no different. Not only to make sure Henry’s book wouldn’t vanish if she broke her word, but also to know if she could help the mysterious magician. If anything, the fact that he asked her to come everyday proved he needed company.

Though she only had slept for a handful of hours, Belle was too excited to fall back asleep. As she got out of bed, she wondered what a lizard man would like to eat for breakfast.

An hour and a half later, the little brunette was heading to the circus. With the hood of her blue sweater pulled over her head and the basket on her arm, she felt like little red riding hood. Well, except she knew she was visiting the wolf. Belle didn’t know if there was actually someone in charge of security, but she highly doubted it. Or that person was the sloppiest worker that ever existed. She simply walked around the barriers and the keep out signs to get among the trailers.

Despite the early hour, there was far more people awake than Belle would have thought. When did these people sleep if they performed at night and trained at dawn? She hoped they would ignore her just as much as they did last night. However, she was not that lucky. A man she recognized as the ringmaster was walking straight to her. He was still wearing his extravagant top hat, but he had traded his red tailcoat for elegant dark clothes which looked very expensive. Last night, he had seemed like a really nice guy, and Belle hoped she was right about his character.

“Hello miss, are you looking for someone?”

Yes, she was looking for the strange man with reptile skin they kept in a cage. Curiously enough, Belle didn’t think that answer would work out.

“Yes… I… came to see Gaston.”

It seemed meeting the tall brute had its perks.

“Gaston?”

The ringmaster looked at her with wide surprised eyes, then chuckled. For a moment Belle feared her cover was blown. When he saw her confusion, he looked apologetic.

“I don’t wish to intrude, but if I may, no woman should come close to Gaston. The guy’s only two interests are himself and having a roll in the hay.”

The brunette’s first impression of the lion tamer hadn’t been a good one, and she didn’t know if she should be relieved or not that she was right.

“Then I’d better go to him to make sure he never uses again the phone number I gave him.”

Belle took a step to walk past the ringmaster, but he moved in her way to stop her.

“You don’t have to deal with Gaston, I’ll take care of him.”

“Thank you, but I’m a grown woman, I can do that myself.”

She tried again to go on her way, but the man insisted.

“I’m sorry, but this circus isn’t a safe place for outsiders. In fact, that’s why they’re not allowed to come here.”

Now that was interesting.

“What do you mean it’s not safe?”

“Well… Nothing out of the ordinary, of course.”

Yes, nothing extraordinary except for the scaled man who could perform real magic. Of course.

“It’s mostly because of the felines. But I take it Gaston told you.”

“No, he didn’t. What happened?”

The ringmaster seemed to grow more and more hesitant. However, he seemed to be unable to keep his mouth shut.

“Once, his lions mysteriously managed to open the lock of their cages and it nearly cost the man’s life. It wouldn’t have been a great lost to humanity, but our show wouldn’t fare well without his act.”

How could lions unlock…? Oh no. That was another question she’ll have to ask to the lizard man.

“I get your point and I really appreciate your concern, mister…?”

“How rude of me, I didn’t introduce myself. My name is Jefferson Madden.”

Her new acquaintanced bowed and tipped his hat to her. Belle smiled and answered with a curtsey.

“I’m Belle. And I assure you I want to talk to Gaston myself.”

Jefferson sighed deeply, visibly torn by the decision he had to make. He looked about and leaned forward to whisper words only Belle could hear.

“I’ll let you go, but don’t wander off and be careful. I meant it when I said this place isn’t safe for outsiders.”

Finally, Jefferson pointed her the way to Gaston’s trailer, then left. As she pretended to go in that direction, Belle wondered if this circus was hiding mysteries others than the magician. She looked around to check if anyone was watching her, then she walked casually to her real destination and sneaked into the tent where she found Henry last night.

“Ah! Here you are. I was wondering which curse I would cast on you for breaking our deal.”

This time, Belle didn’t have to search in the shadows to find the source of the voice. The soft daylight filtered by the tent’s walls gently illuminated the cage and its occupant. He was elegantly sitting on a bundle of straw, as if it were a throne. Besides, his grin and haughty attitude was fit for an arrogant prince. As she stepped closer, Belle felt like he was less intimidating now that she could see him clearly. Her imagination couldn’t play tricks on her mind. Sure, his skin was still scaly like an aligator’s, but she quite liked his wavy hair and his eyes were compelling. They held an improbable mix of childishness, wariness and a dash of cruelty. Belle wondered what those eyes had seen to become like this.

“Is the delicate maiden ready to scream and run?”

Belle shook her head and smiled at him. If he thought he could spook her with his looks alone, he was sorely mistaken.

“My name is Belle French, not delicate maiden. And by the way, you haven’t told me your name.”

For a long moment, he just kept staring at her with the most serious look he ever gave her. Though the brunette was starting to feel uncomfortable, she did her best not to show it. Then the man got up and bowed deeply to her.

“Rumplestiltskin. Or as others know me here, the Dark One.”

The grin he flashed at her was full of yellow decayed teeth. At that point, Belle was ready to agree he was a monster if worms lived in his mouth. Though her stomach was a bit upset, her mind was working well enough to remind her she had already heard that name.

“Rumple… You mean, like in the fairy tale ? The imp who can spin straw into gold?”

“Precisely, Belle.”

A strange tingling feeling added up to her confusion as he said her name. It sounded like a dark promise when it rolled out of his lips. As much as she wanted to, she had no time to dwell on it.

“I believe our deal involved food and a book, didn’t it?”

“Oh, yes.”

After being pulled out of her daydream, Belle dragged a bundle of straw close to the cage and sat on it. As soon as she opened her basket, Rumplestiltskin was on the other side of the bars. Was he that hungry? He looked a bit thin, but not very much. At least, he wasn’t left to starve.

“So, what’s on the menu?”

“I didn’t know what you liked, so I brought you a bit of everything: tea, coffee, baked beans, porridge, sausages, and some French toast.”

“Just hand it all.”

Though she could clearly see he was eager to sink his teeth into his meal, Belle took her time with getting the Tupperwares through the bars. Rumplestiltskin hissed at her and snached the food from her hands. The first box he took got its lid torn open. Then he devoured the beans, using his fingers as cutlery. Half disgusted and half sorry for him, Belle handed him a fork and a napkin he didn’t take.

“Does no one feed you?”

“I have a complicated relationship with the cook.”

Belle arched an eyebrow, silently asking for details, but Rumplestiltskin used words sparingly, all the more since his mouth was filled with porridge. However, she would not give up that easily.

“And I’m sure your relationship with Gaston and Jefferson is just as complicated,” she said casually.

That made him stop short. Rumplestiltskin stared at her while he still had his fingers deep in his oatmeal. She knew she had his full attention when he smirked at her like a devil.

“So you’ve met my little friends,” he said as he licked his fingers clean.

Not getting intimidated by this lizard was a success so far, but she had to admit he had some effect on her. Whatever it was.

“Well, if they’re your friends, could you tell them you’re expecting a visitor? It took me some horrible lies to get Jefferson to let me go.”

“And pray tell me what kind of ‘horrible’ lie could come out of that pretty mouth of yours?” he scoffed. “That you fell in love with Gaston the oaf?”

“Well, you have to admit it’s a horrifying idea.”

Belle chucked, and surprisingly, Rumplestiltskin smiled. It was a small shy movement of the corner of his lips, but it was a genuine smile, not one meant to intimidate her. It was really sweet. Though she had wanted to ask him if he really set the lions on Gaston, she thought better of it. She wouldn’t break this moment with a mean accusation. As she looked away, her eyes fell on the spinning wheel beside him in the cage.

“So you really are the Rumplestiltskin who spin straw into gold?”

“Still don’t believe me? Then see for yourself.”

The magician moved his hands as if he was washing them under a tap. They glowed in a purple light, and when they stopped, all the food stuck to his fingers disappeared. This display of magic amazed Belle, but as Rumplestiltskin got up, she realized it wasn’t what he wanted to show her. He went to his spinning wheel to cut a bit of thread, then came back to his visitor and showed her the product of his magic.

“Is that enough to convince you, or should I turn you into a cat?”

Belle rolled her eyes at him, then they quickly stared at the piece of gold. She could solve so many of her problems with that... No, it would only change the name of her creditor.

“Oh! I almost forgot your book.”

As she rummaged in her handbag for the volume, Belle didn’t notice Rumplestiltskin smirking with a dangerous satisfaction.

“Here,” she proudly announced as she handed him the book she had picked.

“Pride and Prejudice? Do I look like a teenage girl to you?!”

The guilty smile on Belle’s lips didn’t fade with the lizard’s acidic remark. Of course, she had expected this reaction, so she had prepared a few arguments.

“Come on, the main protagonists are the two sassiest fictional characters that ever existed. I thought you more than anyone would enjoy that. Besides, it’s a funny story and you look like you could use a good laugh. Oh, and it’s one of my favorite books, so I’d be really grateful if you didn’t tear it apart.”

Even though he looked extremely grumpy and ready to shout at her until she got deaf, Rumplestiltskin still took the offending piece of literature. He quickly put it on the stool before his spinning wheel, then resumed his breakfast. Dear, he almost looked like Henry when he was grounded.

“I’m sorry you don’t like the book, I’ll make sure to choose a more masculine genre tomorrow.”

Rumplestiltskin only answered with a grunt. He was definitely an older and scaly version of Henry. Speaking of the boy, it was almost time for her to walk him to the school bus.

“Well, it’s time for me to go. Enjoy the rest of the food.”

“Isn’t it a bit late to beat a hasty retreat?”

“It’s not a retreat, I just have to make sure Henry gets in the school bus.”

“Does the boy have no mother to do that?”

“Sadly, his mom is very busy. I wish she would spend more time with him, but I guess she can’t do much about it. Being the mayor is a lot of responsibilities.”

At her last sentence, Rumplestiltskin’s eyes opened wide in a flash of surprise, then he smiled one of his most mischievous grin.

“Well then, you’d better go, dearie. I wouldn’t want to keep the mayor’s son waiting.”

Something was very wrong. The mention of the mayor had brought a dangerous change to the caged man. The playful and teasing strange man was gone, turned into a ravenous crocodile eager to snap its jaws at its prey. Whatever Rumplestiltskin had to do with Regina, Belle hopped Henry wouldn’t suffer the consequences of their past. But more than that, she hoped he would change back to his whimsical and impish self.

_End of Chapter 2_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr link for chapter 3](http://lucidacentury.tumblr.com/post/88368509136/magic-comes-with-a-price-3)

“So, how did it go at the circus with the weird magician?”

“I’d really like to tell you, Henry, but we’re horribly late.”

In truth, Belle wasn’t sure she wanted to tell him about Rumplestiltskin. She knew she had to, since he would probably go to the magician himself if she didn’t answer him. And with the unknown interest Rumplestiltskin had in Regina, it might be dangerous for Henry to visit the man alone. Yet she didn’t want him to worry, whether it was about his own safety or that of his baby sitter, or even his mother’s. For once, Belle was glad they were late for the school bus. It would give her time to think about that later.

“By the way, I’m sorry my mom yelled at you,” Henry apologized with embarrassment.

“It’s okay, it was my fault, not yours. And even though she could have said it more nicely, I agree with her that it’s terribly wrong of me to make you late for school.”

“You know, I could go to the bus alone. I would never skip school if you’re supposed to walk me. I wouldn’t want my mom to behead you.”

“Well, thank you,” Belle said hesitantly as the morbid image formed in her mind. “I do trust you, but I still want to make sure nothing happens to you on the way.”

Belle put a reassuring hand on Henry’s shoulder. He was so eager to grow up, it almost hurt her to remind him that he was only eleven. She was relieved when he looked up and smiled at her in understanding.

“Here’s the bus, you should run now, or your mom will actually behead me.”

Henry snorted and sprinted to the vehicle.

“See you later, Belle!”

The brunette waved him goodbye, and left only when the bus moved off. She had grown so attached to Henry, she sometimes wanted to thank her father for getting indebted to Regina. But best not encourage him to make any further stupid decision. Rescuing him once had cost her too much. At least, the mayor stopped threatening to distrain upon her father’s flower shop since Belle agreed to take care of Henry and run the municipal library for a pittance. She also made sure her father’s accounts looked their best, just to be certain the situation wouldn’t get worse.

Belle’s job at the library was very quiet. While most of the time she despaired over Storybrooke’s lack of interest in books, today she was almost thankful that only a handful of people would cross her threshold. As soon as she opened the door, she went to switch on the computer. She was eager to compare the information she could get on the circus holding Rumplestiltskin captive with what the archives could tell her about Regina’s past.

By the time Henry came in, Belle was surrounded by an impressive amount of boxes filled with old newspaper, books about circus arts and magic, along with a thick folder of freshly printed paper.

“Wow, did you become a detective while I was gone?”

“Well, I suppose so,” Belle said as she looked at the organized mess around her. “You’ll never guess what I found out.”

If his babysitter’s face was any indication, he was in for some mind-blowing news.

“Does any of the names on this leaflet sound familiar?”

Belle handed him the official ad for the circus which she had printed, not the one she had been given in town and which lacked the precious piece of information. It didn’t take long for Henry to notice what the librarian had found out.

“Zelena Mills?! You think she’s related to my mom?”

“Actually, she’s her sister.”

“What? How come she never told me about her?”

“It’s clear she doesn’t want anyone to know about her past. Nothing says it better than erasing all the traces of her life before she came to Storybrooke from the archives. Besides, you know how angry she gets when someone mentions magic?”

“Yeah, she was about to strangle Miss Blanchard when she announced we were going to the circus.”

“That’s because she used to be a magician, and a pretty famous one.”

“But why hiding it? That’s awesome!”

“I don’t know, but apparently she stopped her career very abruptly sixteen years ago. Something must have happened.”

Henry pondered this for a moment. He wasn’t exactly close to his mother. No matter how hard she tried to erase this distance between them, it never worked. He didn’t know if the fact that she wasn’t his biological mother had anything to do with that, but she seldom found the right words and rarely did the right thing. Sometimes, he felt like Belle was more of a mother to him. He shook his head to banish those dark thoughts.

“What have you found about my aunt?”

Belle noticed the sadness in Henry’s voice, but didn’t comment on it. There was little she could do to improve his relationship with his mother.

“You remember the magician we saw yesterday?”

Henry nodded.

“Well, that’s her, Zelena Mills. And she’s also the manager of the circus. I did some research about her and apparently she’s quite famous too, though not as much as Regina used to be. Besides, from what I read, those two hate each other. That’s probably why we never heard about her.”

“But then why is she here?”

Since Regina wasn’t the forgiving type, they could only be sure Zelena hadn’t been invited for a family reunion. Apart from that, Belle had found no clue to help them.

“I really don’t know. I’m sorry, Henry.”

“It’s okay. Didn’t the weird man tell you anything this morning?”

Surprised by the unexpected mention of Rumplestiltskin, Belle turned to Henry. His guilty face told him he wasn’t just interested in knowing more about Zelena. That boy sure knew how to turn a discussion to his advantage. Not that she had anything to hide, really.

“His name is Rumplestiltskin, and…”

“Like in my book? Does he spin straw into gold too?” Henry interrupted her.

“He did so right before my eyes. But he didn’t tell me anything of much importance. He was too busy shoving food into his mouth to make conversation,” Belle said with a chuckle.

Henry looked at her with a strange knowing smile.

“You like him,” he simply said like it was obvious.

To her great shame, Belle actually blushed.

“I hardly know him and he kind of looks dangerous. But if only he would talk, I’m sure he would have a very interesting tale to tell.”

He was so mysterious and different from anyone she’ve ever met, it would have been difficult for Belle not to like him. His speech, his stance and his eyes… Everything about him made him look like he came from another world. When she wanted nothing more than to escape her quiet life in this small town, the idea of travelling to another world was a compelling one.

The distant longing in his friend’s eyes made Henry raise his eyebrows and grin at her.

“So you’re completely smitten with him.”

Again, Belle blushed at his certitude. Usually, she wasn’t such an open book, but Henry was very observant and he knew her well.

“I’m not smitten, I’m intrigued and interested.”

“That’s exactly the same.”

“No… At least it doesn’t feel the same. And if you insist, don’t count on me to help you with your homework.”

“That’s not fair,” he protested with a sigh and frown.

Still, he grabbed his school bag and went to sit at a table to get to work. He might be just a kid, but he knew love when he saw it. Actually, it may be too early for Belle to realize she was in love, that must be why she refused to admit he was right.

Two hours of hard work later, they were done with the homework and the lessons of the day were learnt. There was just one left Belle hadn’t told him yet. She closed the library and walked Henry back home. On the way, he told her about his day at school, but she only half listened to him. Her mind was busy figuring out a way to speak her fears that Rumplestiltskin might be a threat to him and Regina without alarming the boy.

“Belle!”

The brunette shook her head and glanced at Henry who was trying to get her attention.

“I’m sorry, you were saying?”

The boy squinted at her, reading her expression as clearly as words on a signboard.

“You’re worried.”

“Yes, actually, there’s something I should tell you.”

“What?” he asked, looking far too serious for an eleven years old.

“It’s about Rumplestiltskin. He… He seemed to know your mother, and not in a friendly way. So I want you to promise me one thing: don’t go near him alone. Okay?”

“What did he tell you?”

“Nothing, really. He just looked very menacing when I mentioned you were the mayor’s son.”

“And you’ll still go and see him tomorrow?”

“He was perfectly nice to me, don’t worry. It’s you I’m concerned about. You’re a breathing trouble magnet.”

They both chuckled at the truth of it, and Belle was glad Henry didn’t seem upset about the news. Instead, he gave her wide smile.

“Okay, I promise you I won’t go to see Rumplestiltskin alone.”

His babysitter looked relieved and satisfied to have his word. Now he just had one problem: who could he bring with him to go and see the magician?

He and Belle parted ways two streets later since she had to go see her father that night. She didn’t look ecstatic about it, but as usual, she put on a brave face. Life wasn’t fair with her, she deserved much more than being a slave to his mother and her father. At least the latter regretted holding her captive.

“Mom! I’m home!” he shouted as he closed the door of the impressive house behind him.

It took Regina but a moment to come and welcome her son with a kiss in his forehead and a wide smile.

“How was your day, sweetheart? I hope you were not late this morning,” she said with a mild anger directed at his incompetent baby sitter.

“Fine, I didn’t even run.”

“And your homework?”

“All done thanks to Belle,” he announced with a grin.

“Great,” Regina said with a mixed pride since she was a bit upset by her son’s constant defence of Belle. “You can go play in your room.”

Henry was ready to rush upstairs, but he turned back to his mom. This was the perfect opportunity to leave the house.

“Actually, Grace asked me if I could go to her house to work on a school project.”

“Really? You didn’t tell me about this project.” 

Though Regina didn’t like the idea of dictating her son’s life, she had learned to be careful with secret school assignments. More often than not, the sherif found him wandering in town instead of working at his friend’s house. Hopefully, he had stopped doing that after she hired Belle to look after him. Regina disliked his complicity with the girl, but at least she was thankful she kept him off the streets.

“We just got it this morning and Grace doesn’t like working at the last minute.”

Henry’s guilty smile about his studying habits convinced Regina. She wasn’t about to keep her wonderful son cooped up in his room when he had friends who cared about him.

“Alright, you can go. But be back for dinner.”

“Thanks mom.”

A quick kiss and a hug later, he was on his bike, heading to the circus. Though he didn’t want to break in promise to Belle, he knew no one he could ask to come with him. Still, he had to see that man, this Rumplestiltskin. Not only did he want to know about his mom, but more than that, he needed to make sure his best friend would be safe. He would never forgive himself if something happened to Belle because of him.

Rumplestiltskin was lying quietly on a bed of straw in his cage. With his eyes closed, he could make out the voices and laughter of the circus’ visitor in the distance. There used to be a time when these sounds made his old heart beat with expectation and eagerness. But now it was just another torture.

Then another sound reached his ears. Jefferson, who should be rehearsing, was talking to a child. He was talking about… him? That must be the boy from the night before, Regina’s son. The imp grinned and giggled madly. Quickly, he used a bit of magic to make himself look as impeccable and threatening as ever. Jefferson came in first alone and rolled his eyes when he noticed the magician hidden in the darkest corner of his cage.

“I do hope you’re not making a habit of having guests, Rumple. If you know who finds out, she’ll lose what’s little left of her sanity.”

“Then you’ll just have to keep that infernal trap of yours shut.”

“Rumple!” The ringmaster exclaimed while he put in hand on his chest in false shock. “Not in front of…” 

Jefferson slipped a hand out of the tent, fumbled, and when he brought it back inside, he was gripping the shoulder of the boy from the night before.

“... the kid.”

“Hi,” Henry said with a smile, as if he was visiting friends. “You don’t have to hide in the dark, I’m not afraid of you.”

“Ooh, burn,” Jefferson exclaimed like a retarded teenager.

“Are you not expected elsewhere, dearie?” Rumplestiltskin angrily hissed between his teeth.

“Actually, he has to stay. I promised Belle not to be alone with you.”

A high-pitched giggle escaped the magician’s lips as he stared at the boy with a newfound curiosity and admiration. Little Henry’s unexpected visit would be very interesting.

“You know how to twist the terms of a deal. I like you, young man,” he truthfully confessed as he came closer to the bars of his cage. “Pray tell, what brings you to the monster’s lair?”

Now that he could see Rumplestiltskin more clearly, Henry understood why Belle, who had never shown any interest in common men, was attracted to him.

“I wanted to ask you about my mom, Regina. Belle said you seemed to know her.”

With a nasty glance, Rumplestiltskin made Jefferson pull a face, turn around, and put his hands on his ears. It was safer for him not to hear any of this.

“What happened between Regina and me is our concern, and no one else’s, kid.”

His harsh tone and his sneer would have silenced any person in their right mind. However, it seemed this brat was as pigheaded as his mother.

“It is my concern if you want to hurt her! She might not be a perfect mom, but I still love her!”

“That’s very moving, dearie, but alas, crushing Regina’s heart is on top of my now-that-I’m-free list.”

Henry let out a deep sigh in defeat. Whatever his mom had done, it had to be pretty bad.

“Can you at least promise me that Belle will be safe when she comes here? I don’t want her to be hurt because of me.”

Rumplestiltskin watched the boy intently, looking for a way to turn this waste of time into a fruitful meeting.

“Tell me one thing, and we have a deal. Why is Belle working for Regina?”

For a moment, Henry hesitated to answer him. Why did he want to know that? Did he like Belle? With the darkness surrounding him, it wasn’t easy to decipher Rumplestiltskin’s strange face. Still, he might as well try his luck: since he already wanted to kill his mom, he had nothing to lose.

“Her father borrowed money from my mother and he couldn’t pay her back. So Belle stopped her studies and came back to Storybrooke to help him. She’d do anything for those she loves, no matter how dreadful their situation is.”

The shine in the boy’s eyes was odd. Rumplestiltskin thought he… Nay, he couldn’t be implying such a beauty cared about an old monster like him. Kids made stories up all the time. He shrugged, ridding himself of this annoying fuzzy feeling to replace it with his usual threatening self-confidence.

“Then I will do my utmost to keep her safe while she’s in this circus.”

_End of Chapter 3_


End file.
